Darkwing Duck (Capcom game)
Darkwing Duck is a platformer video game based on the Disney television series Darkwing Duck. The game was developed by Capcom for the NES in 1992 and was ported to the Game Boy in 1993. The Game Boy version is essentially a slightly stripped-down version of the game. Plot A mysterious crime wave has hit St. Canard and S.H.U.S.H. requires the services of the caped crime fighter Darkwing Duck to stop it as it appears that F.O.W.L. and their valued operative Steelbeak is behind the uprising. They have hired six of Darkwing's greatest foes to wreak havok in different areas throughout St. Canard. Darkwing must go and one-by-one stop these criminals in order to find Steelbeak and save the city. Gameplay Darkwing Duck is a platformer with a couple of elements similar to Capcom's Mega Man video game series. The gameplay is based on typical platforming while using a Gas Gun to take down enemies. You can choose from three different stages at the start of the game with another set of three becoming available after that. Once all six stages are clear you head off to F.O.W.L.'s Floating Fortress for the final confrontation with Steel Beak. It is said that the game itself is actually running on a tweaked Mega Man 5 engine. Darkwing begins with his standard Gas Gun but can collect different types of gas throughout each stage: Thunder, Heavy, and Arrow. Each special gas requires having ammunition and take up different amounts and function differently, but you can only have one type of special gas at a time. Picking up a different type of special gas replaces the one you currently have. You can freely switch between the special gas and the standard gas by hitting Select. Darkwing can also deflect certain projectiles with his cape by hitting Up on the control pad. Development For the most part the beta version of this game is pretty consistent with the final version. But a few details are different, especially in later levels of the game. At the tower level boss battle, Moliarty lacks a stationary sprite, plus all three flamethrower machines are fully operational when the battle begins. The warehouse wharf level had platforms with spikes under them. At the wharf's boss battle, Megavolt moves much faster and the running spark at the bottom of the screen is not present. The woods level featured owls instead of hawks. In the final boss battle, the pulsating lights over Steelbeak's balcony window are missing. The continue screen features Darkwing standing in center with his arms crossed. He leaps off screen when the player chooses to continue instead of the Thunderquack flying by. When a boss is defeated, Darkwing will leap off screen in tradition to Mega Man teleporting off screen after a battle. In the bonus games, J. Gander states that F.O.W.L. is behind the burglaries. The designs of both bonus games is drastically different. Part one features the entrance to an underground cavern instead of a city rooftop. Part two takes place outside and shows what appears to be a Ferris wheel instead of taking place underground. After the player defeats Steelbeak, Steelbeak doesn't appear on the computer monitor having the last word. The game's final scene in which Darkwing rides into the night is depicted with darker colors. Roles * Darkwing Duck-player * Launchpad McQuack-gives information to Darkwing on every mission the player wants to go through * Gosalyn Mallard-helps Darkwing collect stuff in the first bonus round * J. Gander Hooter-gives information to Darkwing about the mission in general at the beginning of the game, before playing the bonus rounds, and at the end of the game to congratulate Darkwing. * Quackerjack-boss * Wolfduck-boss * Liquidator-boss * Bushroot-boss * Megavolt-boss * Moliarty-boss * Steelbeak-boss * Eggmen-appear in some of the levels in attempts to harm Darkwing Trivia * Wolfduck is the only boss that was an original character in this game in which he doesn't appear in any media or in any of the episodes of Darkwing Duck. * Negaduck does not appear in this game. * According to Gander, all of the villains were working for F.O.W.L. But Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Moliarty are not actually agents of that organization in the TV series, although there's a possibility Wolfduck may be part of F.O.W.L. since he was a new character made for this video game. See also * Darkwing Duck (mobile game) Category:Video games Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Darkwing Duck merchandise